


(pl)ease

by whorecruxes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead Jones, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bottom Archie, Bottom Archie Andrews, Canon Asexual Character, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gentle Dom Jughead, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Positive Asexual Character, Sex Toys, Sub Archie, Top Jughead, Vibrators, amirightoramiright, but its not like it was ever really delved into abt whether they topped or bottomed so, but not with The D, good shit im my humble opinion, hes not really dommy just demanding ya feel me, i can't write dirty talk for shit but here you go, incredible concept, its pretty hot, jughead turned out more affectionate that i had originally intended, lots of pet names, my name is procrastination™, no sleep no fucks no ambitions in life, read this, they're both a wee bit OOC, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorecruxes/pseuds/whorecruxes
Summary: jarchie has sex but jughead is asexual so its with a vibratornice





	(pl)ease

**Author's Note:**

> guess which piece of trash is back  
> i've been watching riverdale  
> and as a fan of the comics, lemme say:  
> jarchie is good  
> veronica is good  
> joavin is good  
> cheryl/josie is good  
> jughead is meant to be asexual  
> @ riverdale writers what the fuck  
> i s2g if he isn't in s2 i will fite someone  
> im ace and this is really fucking obvious erasure and im not bloody happy  
> im sex-positive but i don't remember that being looked into in the comics  
> so im going with it for juggie

Archie whimpered, a shivery high pitched noise, as he buried his face in Jughead's neck, panting hotly into the clothed boy's shoulder. Jughead had buried two fingers into him, pumping and stretching carefully.

"How you going there, Arch?" Jughead murmurs, deceptively sweet.

"G-good," Archie exhales on a shaky breath, swallowing nervously, fingers tightening around Jug's shoulders and thighs around his waist tensing. 

"You sure?" Jughead asks, smug and confident, "Don't seem like it, sweetheart. A little worked up, if I were to take a guess."

"Jug!" Archie cries out, any answer he was going to use erased from his mind at Jughead rolling his fingers directly into his prostate, "Jug,  _Jug_."

"I hear you," Jughead smiles, "I've got you, handsome."

He carefully adds another finger, pausing so Archie can get used to the feeling. Archie breathes deeply, the stretch overwhelming, but not painful. Jughead curls his fingers just  _so_ , and Archie jolts, arms tightening and hips rolling.

"Fuck,  _fuck_ , Juggie, if you do that- I'll,  _fuck_ ," Archie babbles out, thighs trembling and stomach tensing as he gets closer and closer to the brink.

"Yeah, I know, you can come Arch, it's fine," Jug soothes, free hand stroking Archie's hair, "But if you do, don't think I'm  _anywhere_  near done with you."

Archie quivered, biting his lip, unsure whether he was thrilled or terrified. Jughead mightn't be into fucking Archie, but he  _loved_  watching him squirm and sob, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Jug coaxed Archie's head out of his neck, taking in his teary eyes and flushed cheeks, gasping mouth and bitten-red lips. Jughead pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, giving up pumping his fingers and instead massaging Archie's sweet spot, feeling his entire body tense up, breath hitching in his throat.

"Jug, I'm-fuck!" Archie cursed, head dropping back onto the pillow as he came, spilling over his stomach without so much as a brush to his cock.

"Good,  _good_  boy," Jug encourages, working him through it into the point of overstimulation, relentlessly massaging that one, swollen, oversensitive spot, "Come on, you were  _so_  good, can you be good for me a little more?"

"Yeah, I-  _yeah_ , Jug," Archie manages, hips automatically jerking away from the overwhelming pleasure,  Jughead pulling his hips back down, " _Jug_ , it's-"

"I know, it's alright," Jughead coos, "Yeah, you're fine handsome, you're alright."

Archie's toes curled, mouth falling open of short, hitched gasps, one getting caught in his throat every so often. Jughead carefully withdraws his fingers, wiping the lube on the bedsheets. Archie immediately relaxes, falling limp and pliant into the mattress, ignoring his half-hard cock.

"Not done yet, Arch," Jughead smirks, pulling out a vaguely dick-shaped vibrator, covered entirely in bright pink silicone. It was one of Archie's favourites, the vibrations being some of the strongest out of any vibrator they'd tried.

"Juggie, it's- rest?" Archie begs breathlessly, wanting a moment to catch his breath.

"Do you need one?" Jug asks, eyebrows raised, and face stern, "Or can you be good for me?"

Archie suddenly felt a flash of heat, the overwhelming  _need_  to please him, be  _good_  for him, he  _could_  do this for Jughead, he  _could_.

"Yeah- yeah Jug, I can be good, promise," Archie gushed breathlessly, fingers releasing Jughead's shoulders and grabbing the pillow his head was resting on, stomach tensing, " _Promise_."

"That's good darling," murmurs Jughead encouragingly, slicking up the vibrator with lube and settling the tip at Archie's hole, "So  _sweet_  for me, so  _docile_. What do you think the people at school would think of you if they saw you now, huh? Flushed and spread out, practically  _sobbing_ , and all  _mine_. So pretty for me, baby."

"Jug, Juggie," pants Archie, hips jerking, though he's unsure whether it's towards or away from the vibrator, "Put it- put it  _in_."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Jughead cooed, slowly easing in the vibrator, not wanting to hurt him, "You good sweetheart?"

"Yes,  _yes_ , it's fine, keep going," Archie babbled, squirming, "Juggie, move it,  _please_."

 Jughead lifted Archie's legs to rest over his shoulders, moving in closer to his body. Playfully nipping at his knee, he turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting, watching Archie's stomach muscles jump.

He gently pumped the vibrator in and out, the smooth sides dragging  _just_  along Archie's prostate but Jughead, being the horrible tease he was, put barely any pressure on it, ignoring it in favour of watching Archie wiggle and squirm, greedily looking for the most pleasure.

"Anything you want, baby?" asked Jughead innocently, teasing, watching Archie's eyebrows furrow in frustration, hips never stopping moving, "You look a little frustrated."

"Juggie, Jughead, stop being  _mean_ , you  _know_  what I want,  _c'mon_ , Juggie," Archie pleaded, a pretty pink flush spreading from his cheeks to his chest, which heaved with every breath he took, "I  _need_  it."

"You need what sweetie?" asked Jughead, humming questioningly into Archie's leg, raising a dark eyebrow, "Baby, I can't know what you want unless you tell me."

"Jug-" Archie said brokenly, a tiny sob cutting him off. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Jughead was mean, but it was really, really  _good_.

"You aren't answering me," Jughead sighed, "Arch, you haven't told me yet."

"Juggie!" Archie let out in a rushed whisper, "That's-  _that's_   _so_   _mean_."

"Still not answering me," Jughead reminded, stopping the movement of the vibrator altogether. Archie let out a sob, and clenched around the silicone, fingers clenching compulsively in the pillow, knowing he couldn't let go.

"Juggie, put it on my, into my,  _harder_ ," Archie babbled nonsensically, unable to verbalise what he needed, "Jug, I  _need_  it."

 "Hmm?" hummed Jughead, smile curving predatorily, "Still don't know what you want, Arch."

Archie squirmed and made a tiny frustrated noise, inhaling shakily, face burning and eyes hot.

"Oh,  _sweetie_ ," purred Jug, "You look like you're going to  _cry_."

"Jug! Juggie, just-" Archie cut himself off with a sob of frustration, a burning tear running down his temple, "Please,  _please_ , Jug, I  _need_  it, please-"

"Alright, alright," laughed Jughead softly, angling the vibrator  _just_  so, slamming it right against his prostate, maddening vibrations buzzing away.

"Jug, I'm gonna, I'm gonna," Archie gasped, breaths uneven and coming in quick, short gasps, "Jug,  _Jug_ , fuck-"

Archie came again, cock painting his stomach white, walls clenching down, back arching and body trembling.

Jughead carefully removed the vibrator, dropping it on the bed and crawling unto lie next to Archie.

"You right there Arch?" Jug asked, running a consoling hand through Archie's hair, "You wanna clean up?"

Archie hummed in the affirmative, loose-limbed and pink. 

Jughead gave him a surveying glance, and decided he couldn't move.

"I'll be back soon," he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead and trotting off to get a damp washcloth.

Later, when they were comfortably settled under the soft sheets and Archie was tucked into Jughead's side, he made a little disgruntled noise.

"You were mean," he complained, nose wrinkling in annoyance.

"You loved it," snorts Jug, cuddling him closer, "Don't even try to lie about it."

**Author's Note:**

> you are welcome my good sirs  
> kudos keep my skin clear and insomnia at bay  
> comments keep my bank account full and legs moisturised
> 
> yell at me if there are mistakes


End file.
